


【开兴】同床异梦

by Lanyue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyue/pseuds/Lanyue





	1. 【开兴】同床异梦（1）

“大家好，这里是‘同床异梦’，这一季我们邀请到了一对大家最期待，也是近些年来引起最大轰动的夫妻——熊兔夫妻，当然大家也可以叫他们‘仁心’夫妻啦！来，让我们有请金钟仁，张一心！”

“大家好，我是一心的老公，金钟仁。嗯。。哦，也是we are one的kai。”

金钟仁看到扫过来的镜头一下子坐直身体，小麦色的面颊稍微有些害羞似的泛红，简单的说完最初的自我介绍后，以往在舞台上霸气十足的镜头杀手‘开爷’现在却完全不似以往在舞台上的样子，不自在的飘来飘去的泛着光的眼神不受控制的往在坐在一旁的张一心身上粘。

“大家好，我是张一心。”

张一心穿着一身白色的丝质长袖纱裙端坐在柔软的沙发上，在镜头转到自己这里的时候，露出了一个温软的、像是一只软绵绵的绵羊或是兔子，就是那种像是棉花糖一样甜蜜柔软的那种小动物。她的声音清甜温软，皮肤白皙柔软，个子身型娇小，整个人显得很是年轻，并不像是已经三十出头的女性。

“。。哼！”

一听见张一心只是这么简单的介绍，金钟仁又是委屈又是赌气，不顾镜头小声的哼了一声，交握在自己膝盖上的宽大双手不开心的扣了几下，终于控制不住的用一只手小心的拽了拽张一心垂在膝盖上的裙摆。

“也是钟仁的妻子。”

张一心习惯性的简单的介绍完自己，感受到裙摆上的异样转过头，这才注意到了一脸委屈抿着厚厚嘴唇的金钟仁。看着镜头后面笑的一脸暧昧的摄影师和pd们，终于有些不好意思的又多补充了这一句，脸上不自觉的露出一抹红晕。

“那个kai和一心呀，你们两个中间的距离有点远，你们稍微坐近一点。”

‘就等你这句话！’

金钟仁的眼睛突然‘刷’的一亮，几乎是在pd的话还没落下的时候，0.3秒内就立马蹭到了张一心的身边，挨着她的胳膊控制不住的就拦上了她纤细的腰肢。嘴角高高的咧着露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿，忍不住的歪着脑袋想往张一心的头顶蹭。

“kai呀，让你们坐近一点不是让你粘在人家一心身上，我们都知道你们结婚啦！”所以能不能别秀了，我们这个节目的本质不是让你们秀恩爱啊摔！

“。。钟仁！”

张一心一听见pd打趣着说出来的话整个人都要害羞的蒸腾了。她本来就是个典型的比较内敛容易害羞的中国女孩，即使是当了这些年的爱豆已经好了很多，但是在爱情这方面完全没有在公众表露过，整个人都回到了最害羞的状态。

张一心不好意思的看着镜头，竭力的控制着表情尽量表现的正常一点，小心的在背后用手臂推了推金钟仁的腰，示意他坐开一点，要好好听话。

“啾！”

金钟仁不开心的瞪了一样镜头，看着张一心的样子终于还是妥协的稍微往旁边挪了那么一点，但还是不甘心的一把拉起张一心刚才在后面推自己的那只手，猝不及防的抓起来她的手在嘴边重重的亲吮了一下，发出来好大一声。

“好了好了，我们现在要开始第一个问题啦！”

导演组非常有眼色的感受到了金钟仁眼中的杀气，感觉如果再要他们坐的开一点就要出现放送事故，并且看着张一心整个人都僵硬了，害羞到几乎能煎蛋似的绯红面庞，还是决定赶快走进度。

“你们满意粉丝们给你们起的名字吗，喜欢‘熊兔夫妻’、还是‘仁心夫妻’？”

“熊兔吧，挺符合我们的。我就是棕熊啦，至于一心，大家不觉得她简直就是那种软绵绵、白乎乎毛茸茸的垂耳兔吗？”

“嗯，其实我都好啦。大家随便怎么叫都好。”

金钟仁看着张一心一副很不在意的淡然样子，面上雀跃的表情突然暗淡了一下，低垂了一下脑袋刘海稍微挡住了藏在眼底深处的情绪。

“额，不过还是‘熊兔’吧，大家就都叫钟仁喜欢的吧。”

张一心敏感的感受到了金钟仁一瞬间的低落和心绪，在镜头面前很是自然的转移了话题，改了口，只是一只拳头藏在身侧攥紧了捏在手里的裙摆的纱制衣料。

“好的，那就叫你们‘熊兔夫妻’啦！好了第二个问题，这个问题有点敏感但是很多人都想知道，说实话，大家其实一直对你们两个人的结合争议蛮多的，尤其是kai啊，作为当时最红的男爱豆，怎么会突然决定结婚呢？这当时对你的事业造成的影响几乎是毁灭性的，你当时是怎么想的呢？”

“我很爱一心，可以说，没有她就没有我的今天。我知道我这么做会伤害很多粉丝引起很多争议，但是爱情就是这样的，如果当时我没有和一心结婚的话，我或许这辈子都再也无法和她相见了，为了她，我可以放弃一切。当时我们这个限定组合就快要解散了，我和所以其他的成员们其实都商量了，他们最后都表示支持我。我当时其实都想好了，就这样不顾一切的结婚吧，等到我从军队退役了，我就退出娱乐圈，我们就做芸芸众生中最普通平凡的一对夫妻就好了。我可以陪着她去中国生活，抑或是去到别的任何地方，只要是她，我什么都可以。”

金钟仁听到这个问题的时候，原本甜蜜的笑着的表情一下子严肃起来，眼神一瞬间变得坚定闪着暗色的光，这时候才能让人想起在舞台上攻击力十足的那个‘开爷’。他说的时候一副淡然的口气，但是他眼神和语气里的坚定却是那样的明显。

张一心原本还是正常的神情在听了金钟仁的话和看了他的表情，张一心的神情突然变得很不自然，整个人变得僵硬的像个木头，好像想起了什么回忆似的，整个人变得异常抗拒。金钟仁的一条胳膊突然从旁边伸过来，猝不及防的将张一心整个人抱紧在自己怀里。

金钟仁高大的身躯挡在镜头前，严严实实的将张一心挡住。金钟仁黝黑的眼睛死死的盯着眼神复杂慌乱的张一心，看透了她此时的不情愿和僵硬，但是却一点不想放开她，用自己的桎梏强势的表示自己的意思。金钟仁宽大的手掌抚在张一心纤细柔弱的后颈，不顾她下意识的抗拒压着她向着自己，用自己厚厚的肉色嘴唇在她粉嫩的嘴唇上用力的吸吮了一下。

“好了好了，你们两个真的是太让人肉麻了，不愧是才结婚没多久的新婚couple。现在这个阶段就先这样吧，大家辛苦了，收工吧！整理一下，等会儿大家一起去家里拍。”

张一心僵硬的坐在沙发上，细白的小手捂着自己的脸，将自己的表情藏在手后面。旁人都以为她是害羞的红了脸不愿意暴露在摄影机下，但其实事实上并不是。张一心紧紧的咬紧自己发白的嘴唇，整个人都止不住的微微颤抖，只是摄制组的人离得远才没有发觉。

金钟仁感受着身边颤抖着的张一心，宽大结实的手臂将她搂在怀里，笑着对摄制组的人招呼道别，搂着张一心带着她带进了他们来时的车，将旁人都驱散干净。

“怎么，怒那只是这样就受不了了吗？”

金钟仁将张一心抱着将她放在自己的双腿上，紧紧的桎梏着她抱紧在自己的怀里。金钟仁死死的盯着张一心控制不住颤抖着的眼皮，凑到张一心的耳边声音低沉的说道。他的声音本来就鼻音比较重，再次压低的声音更是有种就要从耳朵深深的探进去，一直传递到大脑的酥麻磁性。

“我们已经结婚了，怒那，你跑不了的，你总要习惯的。”

金钟仁撩开张一心低垂着头遮住面颊的长长黑发，一只手握紧她的手臂一边抱紧她，侧着头埋在她细白的颈侧，有一下没一下的亲着她这里敏感的皮肤。宽大的手掌一下一下的在她的背上抚着，感受着她僵硬着的背脊。

“怒那今天表现的还不错，但是我不喜欢怒那在镜头面前露出娇羞的表情，以后怒那想脸红的时候要提醒我，我会帮你挡住镜头的。如果让我在拍摄的时候不高兴的话，怒那就不要怪我当着镜头的面亲你，知道了吗？”

金钟仁终于从张一心的颈窝里面抬起头，黑沉的眸子深深的望向沉默着的张一心，手里有一下没一下的把玩着她略微有些卷曲的发尾，手上的动作很轻柔，完全没有让张一心感受到丝毫的拉扯感。

“怒那，听到了吗？”

金钟仁见张一心一副不想回答的样子，挑了下眉头，突然恶意的大力掂了下紧实的大腿，使得坐在他腿上的张一心猛的撞向自己硬实的胸膛，一瞬间离那个微微翘起的‘坚硬’地方离得很近。

“怒那感受到了吗？我真的很爱你，很想要你呢。”

看着终于反应过来而脸颊‘腾’的爆红的张一心，金钟仁终于坏坏的露出一个坏笑。他不顾张一心像含羞草一样的闪躲，扯着她抗拒着的双手按在车窗上，一口吻向她娇嫩的嘴唇。金钟仁的舌头一下子大力的勾开张一心紧闭着的齿关，舌头勾着张一心躲避着的小舌一起追逐，舔吮，缠绕。一股浓烈的金钟仁的男性荷尔蒙的味道和他身上喷着的淡淡的男士香水紧紧的将张一心包裹，他高挺的鼻梁蹭着张一心的，两人长长的睫毛也互相扫在一起，暧昧黏腻气氛和慢慢开始变得急促的呼吸在密闭的车里发酵，让人脸红心跳。

“换气，要换气啊怒那，还没学会吗？看来还是我不够努力啊。”

金钟仁亲了一半松开，看着满脸通红还不上气的张一心，半是无奈半是宠溺的说道，这才放开了压着张一心手腕的大掌，有一下没一下的给她揉捏着有些发红的腕子。

“以后听到我问话要回答呀怒那，不然就不只是亲吻这么简单了，知道吗？”

金钟仁眯着眼睛望着张一心，一边说着，一边不可抗拒的拉着张一心的小手往自己的那个地方放。

“知、知道了！”

张一心被他吓得一下子连羞愤都忘了，立马结巴着大声说道，以至于差点咬到自己被亲的有些发肿的舌尖。

“我，我先出去和pd商量下下个阶段的安排！”

张一心说着，眼神闪躲慌得厉害，猛的站一起来差点自己撞到车顶。金钟仁好笑的看着张一心急切的样子，在她就要撞到头的时候用手掌在她的头上挡了一下，才免的她撞到头。张一心像一只受了惊的白兔一样飞快的从车上逃走了，只留下金钟仁看着她急切跑开的娇小背影。

“呵——”

金钟仁看着张一心跑远的背影，无奈又好笑的叹了口气，望着自己支起帐篷的那处，无奈的从旁边的冰柜里面拿出一瓶冰水往嘴里灌。

‘真是傻，我若是真是想欺负怒那，一个吻又怎么可能够呢。再说了，下个阶段不就是拍在家里的日常，哪有什么设置安排可商量的。怒那呀，既然已经结婚了，你是永远都跑不掉的。’


	2. 【开兴】同床异梦（2）

张一心整个人睡的晕晕乎乎的，软软的陷在宽阔的大床上不是很想起来。昨天摄制组在他们家里安了摄像头，就要开始节目摄制了，拍他们的结婚生活日常。他们自从结婚后就是分房睡的，而且金钟仁人气高行程很满常常回来很晚，因为害怕影响张一心休息便自己睡到副卧。

 

所以结婚了以后，他们睡在一起的次数居然屈指可数。再加上张一心怕金钟仁，刚开始的时候都尽量能躲就躲着，后来时间稍微长了才好了一些。昨天晚上他们两个人睡在一起了，因为摄制组有在卧室里安装了摄像头，这才睡在了一起。

 

张一心被金钟仁从背后抱着睡了一晚上，成熟男人身上荷尔蒙的气息将她包围。张一心僵硬的被他抱着，金钟仁身上的温度很高，被他搂着就好像置身一个火炉一样，浑身烧的难受。好在金钟仁知道她的不自在，只是抱着她没做什么，只有在关灯之后从背后轻轻的亲了一下她的头发，便平缓下呼吸睡去了。张一心独自一人睁着眼睛躺了好久，一直到很晚才终于忍不住睡意才沉沉睡去。

 

张一心艰难的睁开眼，整个人迷糊了好一会儿，才撑着柔软的床垫坐起身来。隔光窗帘被拉的紧紧的，以至于外面已经天光大亮了也没有打扰到张一心休息。张一心伸脚在地板上探了探才够到毛茸茸的小兔子样子的拖鞋，她有些踉跄的晃到落地窗那里一把拉开窗帘，明媚的阳光洒进房间一下子刺激的她流出了一点生理泪。张一心这时候才看见自己睡着的那边床头柜上摆着一个小小的棕色轻松熊保温杯，她走过去有点奇怪的打开，才发现里面是温热的蜂蜜水。

 

“什么味道？” 就在张一心避开摄像机换了一身家居服洗漱完了从洗手间里出来了以后，突然闻到一股浓烈的焦糊的味道从厨房那边飘过来。张一心把拿在手里喝了一口后盖上盖子的杯子赶快放到餐桌上，快步走进厨房。

 

“。。。钟仁，你在干嘛？”张一心目瞪口呆的看着穿着围裙的金钟仁拿着喷枪喷糊了一堆五花肉，而且还把底下衬着的锡箔纸给烧着火了，各种碎屑飘了厨房一地，有些地方还带着火星。

 

“我，我只是想给你做个早饭。。。”金钟仁涨红着脸七手八脚的这才把火给灭了，水渍乱七八糟的弄在各处，显得厨房更加一言难尽。金钟仁又是失落又是委屈的低着头杵在那里，看着张一心一言难尽的表情不自觉的微微嘟起嘴，就像是一个等待批评的犯了错的小孩儿。

 

“好了，还是我来做吧。”金钟仁基本上就没有做过饭，做爱豆的生活本就忙的喘不过气了，吃饭作息也是混乱，根本就没有功夫也不会下厨房做点什么，都是由经纪人带外卖或是直接下馆子解决了。但是到能把厨房给烧了的地步也是张一心万万没想到的。

 

“哦。。。” 金钟仁看着张一心开始手脚麻利的给自己系上围裙，并且开始收拾自己造成的一大滩‘残局’，讷讷的应了一声，原本伸出想要帮她穿围裙的双手也垂了下来，一步三回头的看着张一心背对着自己的身影出了厨房。

 

“呸呸呸 —— ！”

 

金钟仁看到今天早上自己趁着张一心还没起的时候给她冲的蜂蜜水的杯子放在餐桌上，内心喜滋滋的想张一心这是接受了自己的好意也喝了。但是当他打开盖子的时候却发现里面的量几乎没变，一瞬间就有点控制不住自己的表情。金钟仁愤懑的拿起杯子给自己灌了一大口，没成想却被甜得发齁的差点全吐出来。当着镜头狼狈的不行，金钟仁心里也不气了，就是自己一个人坐在那里郁闷的不行。

 

“吃饭吧。”没过多久，张一心便端出了青瓜蛋汤，炒时蔬，和夹着不少内料的三明治。三明治是用烤箱烤过的，里面夹着的一层芝士都被烤化了，结合着煎熟的黑胡椒鸡胸肉散发出一股诱人的味道。

 

金钟仁抢在张一心动作之前给她递上餐具盛好了汤，看着她吃了第一口自己才开始吃饭。金钟仁小心翼翼的一口一口的咬着手里拿着的三明治，他有一段时间没有吃过张一心做的饭了，即使是自己肚子早就饿的咕咕叫了，吃饭的动作却也缓慢，只想细细的品味这珍贵的一餐。

 

“怎么了，是不喜欢吗？”张一心注意到了，本来是不想开口说话的，但是碍于有摄像头在一直不说话不好，终于还是抬头看向坐在对面的金钟仁，看着他小心的问道。

 

“没有没有，我很喜欢！”金钟仁连忙说道，看着张一心看着自己眼睛一转，突然撒娇道，“怒那，可不可以以后都给我准备爱心便当呀！天天的行程都快要忙死了，还得吃没营养的外卖。好不好嘛，一心～，怒那——”

 

金钟仁知道现在已经是在拍摄录制了，张一心肯定是能依顺着自己就随着自己的，于是就立刻撒着娇‘打蛇上棍’。他伸出餐桌下的大长腿去蹭了蹭张艺兴的膝盖和小腿，笑着看着她红了脸。

 

“.....好。” 张一心眼神复杂的看着眼眸发着光、一脸的期待不似做假的金钟仁，嘴里想说的话终于还是没有说出口，只是冲着他微微一笑应了下来，也不管金钟仁做何反应，只是低下头喝汤。

 

金钟仁也不管张一心低头不看自己了，整个人心里开心的冒泡，连带着面上的表情也肉眼可见的雀跃起来。他欢快的晃了几下身子，大口大口把手里剩下的三明治全部解决，用胳膊在自己带有食物碎屑的嘴角胡乱一擦，‘腾’的站起来侧过身子，对着低着头的张一心的右耳耳垂就是‘啾啾啾’的几下亲吻。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我去洗碗！”

 

金钟仁趁着张一心因为自己的突然‘非礼’惊的抬起头来看他的时候又趁机在她柔软的嘴唇上面偷袭了一下。嗯，是蛋汤和巧克力味牙膏的味道。金钟仁眼带笑意喜滋滋的想着，快速的收拾好了盘子带进厨房，途中还愉悦的哼了几句最近组合刚回归出的新曲。

 

“！！！“ 坐在餐桌旁的张一心整个人都傻了，她没想到金钟仁会突然这样。虽然平时金钟仁也老是不顾自己的反抗总是亲吻和拥抱自己，但是像这样调皮的样子却是很少见到的。

 

只是答应了给做便当，就这么高兴吗？

 

张一心怔怔的站在厨房口看着背对着自己开心的扭动着身子一边哼歌一边动作着洗着碗筷的金钟仁，内心很是复杂。张一心原本以为金钟仁总是那么一副强势偏执的样子，知道他对自己的感情浓烈且压抑，以至于他以前做过的事以及现在的行为举动时常让自己感到喘不过气来。他现在的这幅样子，反倒让张一心突然想起了最初她遇到并且相处的金钟仁的样子——虽然沉默的时候比较多，但是总会不自觉的和自己调皮撒娇，看着自己的时候也总是带着小心柔软的情绪。

 

他们两个，究竟是怎么走到现在这个地步的？

 

张一心很早就开始想这个问题，想了很久很久，一直到今天也想不出这个问题的答案。她不知怎么的眼眶突然有些湿润，一种莫名的酸涩的情绪突然袭上心头。张一心咬了一下嘴唇，终于还是走上前。

 

“小心一点，别把碗给摔了。”

 

张一心停在金钟仁的身后，伸出手把他没有系上的而显得碍事的围裙的带子从他背后松松的系好。金钟仁高了张一心很多，张一心只有一米六二，而金钟仁却似乎早就不只一米八二了。

 

他的肩膀宽厚了很多，比起当初的他，身上的肌肉也坚实强壮了很多，平添了很多让人安心的气息。张一心很少从背后挨着金钟仁这么近，一直到现在才清楚的意识到，这个在舞台上光芒四射、另万千少女为之疯狂的‘性感炸弹’，此刻已经是自己这个平平无奇的三十多岁的女人的丈夫了，并且还因为自己只是简单的答应了给他做饭而开心无比的、正不慎熟练洗着碗。

 

“怒那怎么哭了，不开心吗？”

 

金钟仁被身后突然靠近的张一心惊了一下，还来不及因为她主动靠近自己和自己说话系围裙而感到开心，转过头就发现张一心站在自己身后不知为何红了眼眶。金钟仁也顾不得洗碗了，一把拦腰抱起张一心，一路上避着摄像头遮着她的脸，直接抱进了没有摄像头在的洗手间。金钟仁一把扯过旁边厚厚的浴巾垫在洗手池上，才把张一心正对着自己放在浴巾上。

 

金钟仁低下头，疼惜的用自己的手指小心翼翼的给张一心抹眼泪。慌乱担心的情绪写满了眼底，金钟仁感觉自己比起之前火烧了厨房还要再慌乱一万倍。

 

“不想给我做饭就不做了，或者不想再录制节目了也行。怒那是不是不想我碰你，我最近都不碰你了好不好，晚上睡觉也都分开。怒那不要哭了好吗，都是我错了，不想和我说话我以后都不去烦你了。怒那，不要哭了。”

 

张一心不知道为什么，看着金钟仁半蹲在自己面前慌乱无措的眼睛，和明明他自己已经很是伤心却还是说出的这一番话语，眼眶中的泪水突然就像断了线的珠子，一瞬间布满整个脸颊。

 

“怒那，求你了，只要不和我离婚，我什么都答应你，….好不好？”

 

金钟仁被张一心滴到自己手指上的涟涟泪水灼痛。他颤抖着身子向后退了一步，不再用自己的肢体触碰张一心的一毫一发，心里像是破了一大个口子，心头血明明已经止不住的流淌，明明心痛到快要无法呼吸，金钟仁还是可悲的发现，即是自己再痛，他也更不愿看到张一心的一滴眼泪。他深吸了一口气，声音低沉沙哑的说道，带着一丝不易察觉的哭音和乞求。

 

张一心怔怔的看着金钟仁，突然从洗手台上跳下来，试探性的用自己的右手探上金钟仁的一只宽大手掌，她仰起头踮起脚尖，轻轻地将自己柔软的唇瓣覆盖上金钟仁的。


	3. 【开兴】同床异梦（3）

“唔、唔嗯……！” 

金钟仁来不及思考什么，身体的本能一瞬间战胜了自己所有的思维。金钟仁一把拽过张一心并死死的握着她的手腕，他另一只手掌扣上张艺兴的后脑勺按向自己。他就好像一只突然失了控的野兽，睁着血红的眼睛狠狠的吸吮撕咬着张一心柔软的口腔，发出暧昧响亮的‘滋滋’水声。

很香，很甜，好像还有血液的味道。这好像是她第一次主动亲吻自己。金钟仁感觉自己的大脑都在颤抖，浓烈的情绪直直的冲向自己的泪腺，想要化成一滴滴滚烫的热泪汹涌而出。金钟仁本来不是一个泪水很多的人，他不喜欢把自己的脆弱和柔软暴露在别人的面前。他是沉默的，强大的，习惯性的用坚强冷硬的一面展现在别人面前。

但是这所有的一切，在张一心面前却是不堪一击，金钟仁无法控制自己，他所有一丝一毫的心绪都会被张一心牵动。她是自己所有的柔软，所有的执着，所有的爱。

金钟仁紧紧的扣着张一心的后脑和腰肢，无法控制自己宽厚的手掌在张一心细瘦柔软的腰背上上下拂动。这是他最爱的人，他做梦都想把她时时刻刻都紧紧的困在自己的怀里，让她看着自己，也只能看着自己。但是他不能，他不能让张一心更讨厌自己。

张一心感觉自己真的是要晕过去了，金钟仁的舌头深深的探进自己的口腔缠绕吸吮，带着一股疯狂的意味，就好像要把自己的灵魂吸进的肚子里一样。她被亲的合不上嘴巴、根本喘不过气来，娇小无力的身子被死死的禁锢着，涎水控制不住的从嘴角流下来，滑到下巴一直到脖颈，亮晶晶的一片。

“哈…..哈…..哈、钟…….钟仁。。。！”

在金钟仁终于舍得放开张一心的空隙，张一心终于可以缓过神来大口大口的呼吸着空气。张一心感觉自己的大脑因为缺氧而变得眩晕迷蒙，她无意识的稍微抬起头，楞楞地看着洗手间顶上暖黄色的灯光，浑身烫的发抖。

金钟仁再一次把张一心抱上洗手池，强行把自己的腰身抵进张一心颤抖着的双腿之间，双手扣在她的蝴蝶骨上，像是在捧着一件易碎的宝物。他将自己的头深深的埋进张一心散发着奶香的颈窝，狂热的一路慢慢向下，一边留下一连串红红紫紫暧昧潮湿的痕迹。金钟仁一手扯开了点张一心胸前衬衣的扣子，隐隐约约的露出了她藏在衣服下娇嫩细腻的胸脯。

“钟仁，求你了，不要……..”

张一心无力的用自己颤抖着的小手无意识的扯紧了金钟仁略长的灰褐色头发，因为自己胸前嫩粉色的蓓蕾被金钟仁含在口中用牙齿温柔的碾压舔吮，整个人开始有些控制不住的颤抖喘息，带着哭腔的娇吟从口中破碎而出。

“钟仁，我怕…..”

“……. 不要怕我。”

陷入疯狂的金钟仁突然听见张一心带着哭腔的这句话，整个人就像是被点了穴一般，突然就冷静了下来，占据了整个大脑的狂热欲望转化为化不开的温柔和深情。金钟仁努力的控制着自己粗重的呼吸声，手上开始温柔的给张一心系上刚被自己弄乱的上衣衬衫，小心的给她整理同样被自己揉乱的顺滑的黑色长发。

“怒那，我很开心。”

金钟仁在给张一心整理好仪容以后，捧着她小小的脸颊，将自己的厚唇深深的印在张一心的眉心，带着无限的温柔和缱绻，在她耳边低低的呢喃道。金钟仁阻止了张一心想要跳下洗手池逃跑的动作，将她的手臂放在自己的肩膀上，稳稳的将她用一个公主抱给抱起来。

“怒那，拖鞋。”

金钟仁把张一心抱出洗手间一直走到客厅的大沙发才放下，刚才在去厕所的途中张一心脚上的拖鞋掉在半路了，金钟仁把它们一只一只捡回来套在张一心细白的小脚上。他小麦色的宽大手掌紧紧的扣住张一心细瘦嫩白的脚踝，平白带上一种说不出的色气与暧昧。

“怒那，今天晚上的放送你来看我吧，好不好？”

金钟仁从背后抱紧张一心，他们两个的身型差了好几号，正好可以让金钟仁将张一心整个人包在自己怀里。金钟仁侧着头，用自己的脸颊蹭着张一心柔软的头发，有一下没一下的亲吻着。

“………. 嗯，好。”

张一心半天才反应过来金钟仁在说什么，对面的电视上播着一个最近大热的综艺，但是他们两个却好像谁都没听进去，叽里呱啦的韩语在耳边环绕，平添了许多温馨和热闹的气氛，同时稍微缓解了一下张一心因为刚才的事心中产生的尴尬情绪。

“怒那，我好爱你。”

“……… 嗯。”

 

“哇，最近we are one 回归了，感觉哥哥们这次回归更帅了！”

“那你不废话，哥哥们颜值一直都在巅峰好吗？对了，你听说了吗，kai这次回归好像还参加《同床异梦》了！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，你一说我就烦，谁知道当初kai他突然就结婚了，还是和一个比他大了5岁的女人在一起！真是的，那段时间我都快哭死了，当时我甚至差点成了他的终身黑！”

“哎呀，其实哥哥们拥有自己的爱人并且结婚其实都是迟早的事了，但是我是真的没想到kai他结婚这么早，还不惜退出娱乐圈，他得是有多爱那个幸运的女人啊！一直以来把她保护的这么好，都还不知道到底是谁长什么样子呢。”

“可不得保护好啊，kai他当初的人气多高啊，而且还正是脑残饭私生饭最多的时候，不保护好一点，出了什么事儿怎么办啊！其实我后来过去了劲倒还好，有一个哥哥深爱的女人好好照顾他，kai也不至于再会像当初那样拼命的不顾着身体了。对了，下星期《同床异梦》就要播出了，我预计那天收视和热搜会爆！”

“哼！我那天就算是逃作业晚上熬夜学习也要去看，我倒要看看到底是谁把我们kai迷的那么早就‘早婚’！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这个口嫌体正直的，真是‘真香现场’！”

“滚滚滚，我就真香咋的了，我就不信你不看！”

“哈哈哈哈，我就看就看，你能拿我怎呀，略略略…！”

 

张一心推着手推车站在超市果蔬区挑水果，没想到就听见了旁边两个20岁左右青春四溢的女孩子在叽叽喳喳的讨论。张一心抿紧了嘴唇，握紧了拿在自己手里的橙子。

自己是个不合格的妻子。他们两个生活了这么久，一直分房睡，在一起真正生活相处的时间也少之又少。自己总是避着他，谈话的时候也都是金钟仁主动开口才有所交流。以至于现在，在张一心答应了今天晚上带便当去看他，但是等现在到了超市买食材的时候，她却突然发现，自己完全不知道金钟仁爱吃什么。

一直以来都是金钟仁带着张一心出去吃饭，找的都是张一心爱吃的做的很好的中国菜馆。平常他工作的很晚了回来，也都是带着张一心爱吃的各种零食和甜品给她吃。相比之下，张一心真的是个很不称职的妻子，她怕金钟仁，躲着他，对他漠不关心，也无法回应他深沉压抑的爱。

一直到张一心采买了一大堆乱七八糟的食材回到家，都是神情恍惚着。张一心一边处理着鸡肉，一边失神着后悔，她晚上不想去电视台看金钟仁了，她感觉自己无颜面对他。她只知道金钟仁爱吃炸鸡，这还是在很早之前的时候知道的，其他的就基本上算是一无所知了。

张一心一下子在厨房呆了一下午，她不知道金钟仁爱吃什么，只好把自己能做出来的都做了一个遍。再加上金钟仁的组合成员一共有8个人，都是成年男性了，饭量自然不会少。张一心不知道她会不会碰上那些成员们，虽然她一个都没见过也都完全不熟，但是以防万一，她还是准备了不少。

“是一心吗？我是钟仁的经纪人之一，他硬是要我来接你过去不然不放心。你下楼来吧，我已经在了。”

“等会儿到了大楼下面，麻烦你带一下口罩吧，是钟仁的意思，以防万一嘛。”

张一心默默的接过来经纪人递过来的黑色口罩戴上，低垂着眼眸失神的看着大楼前一群群粉丝举着应援物满心欢喜的站着等着，默默的攥紧了手中提着的袋子。

“怒那！”

张一心不知道在他们专属的待机室等了多久，两个大袋子放在她的脚边。张一心和其他工作人员打过招呼以后，就默默的找了一个空着的塑料椅子坐在角落。她低垂着头，有些紧张忐忑的扣着手，端坐在椅子上。

“怒那，怎么不坐在沙发上？”

这时一大群帅气高大的青年男性推了门走进来，他们一个个穿着打扮精致，都穿着精致漂亮的打歌服。可能是因为才打完歌的原因，梳的整齐的头发稍微有些乱了，脸上精致的妆容也因为大量出汗的原因而变得有些模糊。他们进来突然看见陌生的张一心，本来原本想大声说话打闹的动作收敛了，一个个又是好奇又是惊诧的打量着张一心。

金钟仁就是这个时候扒开他们快步走过来的。他穿着一身大红色的西装，领口开的很低，一直到露出一半腹肌的地步。他脸上的妆容虽然有些花了，但是却将他整个人的性感和锋芒显得更加耀眼帅气。他身上带着一股热汗，身上浓烈的荷尔蒙顺着热意一下子将张一心整个人包裹。

“不要理他们，怒那我们先去坐到沙发上吧！”

金钟仁瞥了一眼站在一边眼中好奇八卦都要喷出来的一群人，一把搂过准备和那些人鞠躬打招呼的张一心，半抱半推的把她带到坐垫柔软的沙发上。

“这样就过分了啊你这个黑孩子！”


	4. 【开兴】同床异梦（4）

主持1: 大家好，欢迎来到我们最新一季的《同床异梦》，这季我们请来了好几对夫妻。哈哈，想必大家都久等了吧，来，告诉我们大家最期待的是谁？

主持2: 哇，你这个人，真的是明知故问吧，路透剧照都被po到网上多久啦，当然是我们近几年最火爆的男爱豆之一 —— kai ！ 

主持1: ……你这个人真的是，非要找我的茬吗？我可警告你再这样我以后就不和你在一起主持了啊！好的，就让我们掌声欢迎 we are one 的黄金主舞 —— kai， 金钟仁！

金钟仁： 大家好，这里是 we are one 的 kai， 谢谢大家一直以来的期待和关注。最近我们 we are one 回归啦，希望大家也多多关注我们最新的单曲 《love shot》，谢谢！

嘉宾1: 哇，大发大发，之前一直听说 kai 有肯能会参加《同床异梦》，当时我还以为是网上的流言呢，没想到真的来了，真的大发！

嘉宾2: 啧啧啧，来这么帅的‘丈夫’，感觉我们几个男士真的很吃亏啊！真的是，真人真的更帅啊，不愧是 we are one 的kai。

嘉宾3: 哈哈哈哈哈，kai 来了我们女嘉宾真的是开心死啦，太棒了真的好帅，身材也超棒der！！！

金钟仁：前辈们不要这样啦，我很高兴认识你们！

主持1：哇你们这群人，不都是结了婚有家室的人了嘛，还这么花痴，看把我们kai 害羞的！

主持2: 好了好了，我们废话不多说。想必等在电视机前等待着的粉丝们都等不及了吧，再不放正片我怕等会导播间就会被投诉电话打爆了吧！

主持1: 好的，所以现在我们kai 的正片，开始——！

\------------------------------------------正片----------------------------------------------

字幕：阳光明媚，鸟语花香。马上我们就要见到kai 和他的妻子了呢！自从我们kai 突然宣布结婚了后，大家就一直很好奇他的妻子到底是谁吧！

弹幕： 

我的天呐我都要好奇死了好吗！到底是哪方神人能叫kai 这么早就结婚啊啊啊！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊能不能不要在卖关子了！我今天一晚上好不容易和爸爸妈妈还有哥哥抢过来电视等着看，快点揭晓吧！

金钟仁金钟仁金钟仁金钟仁金钟仁金钟仁金钟仁金钟仁金钟仁金钟仁金钟仁金钟仁！

字幕：哇，今天我们 kai 还是这么帅气呢！

金钟仁梳着一头灰褐色顺毛，穿着休闲简单的白色修身衬衣，扎着腰带显得腿更加笔直修长。金钟仁率先走到摄像机前面，调整了下姿势在沙发上坐好，有些害羞的冲着镜头欠着身子鞠了个躬，露出一个略带腼腆的笑。

“怒那！”

金钟仁突然眼睛一亮，雀跃的‘腾’的一下子从沙发上站起来，笑着咧开的嘴角几乎就要拉到耳根了。他伸出手就要去搂走过来的女性纤细的腰肢，整个人头上冒出一串串粉红色的气泡小心心。

“快过来坐下吧！”

走过来的女性个子娇小，骨态匀称体态优美。她穿着一身白色轻纱长裙，显得整个人温柔娇美。再加上她的皮肤非常细嫩白皙，脸上的妆容很淡，泛着健康的粉红色，甚至是露出来的膝盖和手肘都是粉粉的颜色。她披散着一头及腰的黑色长发，带着微微的自然卷，泛着柔柔的光亮。

弹幕：

Woc! 卧槽这不是。。。。。！？

Exo me ！？ 这不是lay？！

蕾伊！？这是蕾伊？我以为她当年合约到期了就直接退出娱乐圈回了中国了？？？

Word老天爷啊，我当年好喜欢好喜欢蕾伊怒那的！没想到和kai 结婚的居然是蕾伊！

这个世界怎么了，好玄幻。。。。一定是我穿越了吧。。。。。

一个耳光打醒楼上，告诉你你没穿越，kai 和 lay 结婚了，微笑。

虽然很不想说，但是现在的kai 真的好像一个巨型傻狗，还是那种带着痴汉笑望着一根肉骨头的那种。

我要被妮妮这句‘怒那’给苏到晕倒了，这也太娇俏了吧！

\------------------------------------导播间--------------------------------------

嘉宾1: 哇！真的是lay？？？

主持1: kai啊，你居然是和蕾伊、张一心结婚了？？？

金钟仁：嗯，是的。一心怒那是我的妻子，我们很相爱的。

主持2 : 哇，我以为当时蕾伊解约了以后就直接回了中国了呢，没想到啊！在我的印象里你们好像完全都没有过什么交集。。。？

弹幕：

对啊对啊，他们两个真的是没什么交集吧，基本上从来都没听人说过来着。

哇哇哇，看看熊妮妮这个幸福的就快要流出蜜的笑，不知道为什么突然好想哭啊。呜呜呜，哥哥真的很爱她。。。。

啧啧啧，我反倒不想哭，反而想一jio踹翻这碗狗粮。追星等回归给打钱已经很不容易了好吧，现在还要强行往我嘴里塞狗粮！？

楼上+1。是真·爱丽女神没错了。

咦？对了，他们两个好像还是有过交集的吧，我记得。。。在很早的时候貌似有过一个节目提到了一句。。？

主持1: kai 啊，我们真的很好奇啊，你之前和lay 是怎么认识的？

金钟仁：其实应该有爱丽知道。我在参加pick 101 作为 we are one 的一员出道之前，唯一一次登上舞台是作为一心怒那，也就是我妻子，的伴舞。当时我的练习生涯说实话真的挺不容易的，若不是当时怒那选择了我给了我这个机会，我现在肯定走不上现在这条道路继续我的梦想了。

嘉宾2 ： 哇，真的没想到……..

主持2 ：哇，这个故事真的是让人震惊呢，原来kai 和 lay 这么早就认识了。好了，废话不多说让我们继续正片吧！

\----------------------------------正片--------------------------------------

“大家好，这里是‘同床异梦’，这一季我们邀请到了一对大家最期待，也是近些年来引起最大轰动的夫妻——熊兔夫妻，当然大家也可以叫他们‘仁心’夫妻啦！来，让我们有请金钟仁，张一心！”  
“大家好，我是一心的老公，金钟仁。嗯。。哦，也是we are one的kai。”  
“大家好，我是张一心。”  
“。。哼！”  
金钟仁赌气的到闷哼一声，不动声色的扯了一下张一心的裙摆。  
“也是钟仁的妻子。” 张一心温软一笑。  
“那个kai和一心呀，你们两个中间的距离有点远，你们稍微坐近一点。”  
‘就等你这句话！’  
金钟仁的眼睛突然‘刷’的一亮，几乎是在pd的话还没落下的时候，0.3秒内就立马蹭到了张一心的身边，挨着她的胳膊控制不住的就拦上了她纤细的腰肢。嘴角高高的咧着露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿，忍不住的歪着脑袋想往张一心的头顶蹭。  
“kai呀，让你们坐近一点不是让你粘在人家一心身上，我们都知道你们结婚啦！”  
“。。钟仁！”  
张一心不好意思的看着镜头，竭力的控制着表情尽量表现的正常一点，小心的在背后用手臂推了推金钟仁的腰，示意他坐开一点，要好好听话。  
“啾！”  
金钟仁不开心的瞪了一样镜头，看着张一心的样子终于还是妥协的稍微往旁边挪了那么一点，但还是不甘心的一把拉起张一心刚才在后面推自己的那只手，猝不及防的抓起来她的手在嘴边重重的亲吮了一下，发出来好大一声。  
“好了好了，我们现在要开始第一个问题啦！”  
“你们满意粉丝们给你们起的名字吗，喜欢‘熊兔夫妻’、还是‘仁心夫妻’？”  
“熊兔吧，挺符合我们的。我就是棕熊啦，至于一心，大家不觉得她简直就是那种软绵绵、白乎乎毛茸茸的垂耳兔吗？”  
“嗯，其实我都好啦。大家随便怎么叫都好。”  
“额，不过还是‘熊兔’吧，大家就都叫钟仁喜欢的吧。”  
“好的，那就叫你们‘熊兔夫妻’啦！好了第二个问题，这个问题有点敏感但是很多人都想知道，说实话，大家其实一直对你们两个人的结合争议蛮多的，尤其是kai啊，作为当时最红的男爱豆，怎么会突然决定结婚呢？这当时对你的事业造成的影响几乎是毁灭性的，你当时是怎么想的呢？”  
“我很爱一心，可以说，没有她就没有我的今天。我知道我这么做会伤害很多粉丝引起很多争议，但是爱情就是这样的，如果当时我没有和一心结婚的话，我或许这辈子都再也无法和她相见了，为了她，我可以放弃一切。当时我们这个限定组合就快要解散了，我和所以其他的成员们其实都商量了，他们最后都表示支持我。我当时其实都想好了，就这样不顾一切的结婚吧，等到我从军队退役了，我就退出娱乐圈，我们就做芸芸众生中最普通平凡的一对夫妻就好了。我可以陪着她去中国生活，抑或是去到别的任何地方，只要是她，我什么都可以。”  
弹幕：

啊啊啊啊啊，有好长时间都没见到过蕾伊了呢，感觉她现在更漂亮更温柔了呢！

呜呜呜，我哭着张开嘴接受着我的‘老公’向我塞来铺天盖地的狗粮，我们妮妮一定要幸福啊啊啊啊啊啊！

真的是，本来还很不甘心呢，看到kai 这个样子，反而放心了。

啧啧，看看钟仁那一副小孩子的样子，听到他一心怒那没有及时说自己是‘钟仁的妻子’之后整个人都变得不开心了呢！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，还委屈的扯怒那的裙子呢，这是什么宇宙级别的撒娇和可爱啊！完全想不到往日舞台上的开爷原来在妻子面前是这种令人肉麻的撒娇包呢！

这哪里只是撒娇包啊，简直就快要是想把自己都粘在人家蕾伊身上了好吗？我真的是受不了了，他们不是都结婚了有几年了吗，怎么还tm 跟热恋的小情侣似的，这个节目不是叫‘同床异梦’吗！！！

Woc！居然还突然亲人家的小手手！钟仁你真的是不得了了！

楼上淡定，人家都是夫妻了，更多羞羞的不能说的事情干的多了，淡定一点吧。我们妮妮已经不是一个单纯的妮妮了，他早就开荤吃肉了。

楼上你不要说了，你好歹再给我们女友粉一点最后的温柔吧，我的脑子里面要有画面了呜呜呜呜呜呜！

那个，我是才来的，我就想问一下只有我这一个男饭吗？

楼上，你是谁的男饭？？？如果是钟仁的，欢迎加入我们开妮的粉丝群接受调戏，如果你是蕾伊怒那的，我们这就去告钟仁你是他的情敌！

哇哇哇，这是哪里来的狼人，真skrr狠人！

Emmmmmmmmmm，我也是蕾伊的男饭，好想娶蕾伊这样的做老婆啊。。。。。

其实。。。。我这个女孩子，如果有蕾伊怒那这样温柔可爱还有点性感的女朋友，我也想。。。。。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，夭寿了，妮妮你快来，场面控制不住了！为什么突然冒出来这么多叛徒想要抢一心怒那做老婆！

哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝，钟仁终于还是选择了‘熊兔夫妻’这个称号了呢！虽然很不想说，但是他们两个坐在一起的肤色差的很瞩目啊！

嗯嗯，熊熊和兔兔的爱情故事，真是可爱的一对儿。

哇，第二个问题真的是很辛辣呢，记得当初kai 宣布结婚了naver 上都爆了，社交网络瘫痪了好几天呢，新闻也都报道了好久。。。。

可不是嘛，我当时的好多朋友都在朋友圈哭天抢地，感觉就要差点过去了似的。

楼上别提，我现在还记得当时我就是悲伤到呕吐窒息，我男朋友差点以为我是得了什么绝症命不久矣了。。。。

什么啊，楼上又是一个有男票的，怎么一个个的都想‘恶意’发狗粮，单身汪就这么没人权？

哇，钟仁的这番话。。。。

呜，我真的想哭了，好感人啊。。。。

嗯，真的是。刚刚钟仁说了是因为一心怒那他才有机会站上舞台，才能继续坚持下自己的梦想的，以至于有了现在的kai。如果没有怒那，就没有我们现在的kai。

蕾伊怒那，真的好感谢蕾伊怒那啊。当初圈子里的人都在肤色这方面很严苛的，钟仁从小得受到多少伤害啊，他真的很难。要不是后来圈子里的那位前辈因为强行打美白针去世了后来引起大范围的讨论和争议，大家对肤色没有那么严格了，钟仁才能有的现在呀。

呜呜呜呜呜，这就是爱情的样子啊，真的又感动又难过，希望他们两个一定要好好走下去啊。

\-------------导播间-----------------

嘉宾3: 呜呜呜，真的感动，kai的这番话，真的。。。。（哽咽）

主持1: kai 你当时是真的很不容易啊，舆论都成那个样子了，有这种勇气真的是很难得。

主持 2: 爱情啊，爱情最初的样子，不就是冲动且不顾一切吗？不牵扯任何的虚荣和浮华，金钱与名利，只有一颗只因她而疯狂、愿意随着她一直到老的心。

嘉宾2: 呜呜，突然说的这么肉麻抒情的话，弄得我这个大男人都受不了了，好感动。老婆！我也爱你！

金钟仁：感谢当初一直支持我的粉丝们，我知道我当初的选择伤害了你们很多人。不奢求大家的谅解，我只想说爱丽们也是我生命中最重要的一部分，我也爱你们。最后，一定会看这期节目的怒那，我爱你。

弹幕：

行吧，第一期结束了还要强行撒狗粮的钟仁，虽然依旧爱你，不过我们爱丽真是看清你了。


	5. 【开兴】同床异梦（5）

“哇你这个黑孩子也太过分了吧！你之前突然结婚不告诉我们是谁就算了，婚后一直把妻子藏着掖着也就算了，现在见着了居然还不想让她和我们打个招呼，这就太过分了吧！”

边伯贤第一个跳出来，大声嚷嚷着就不干了。他这个人好奇心重的要死，当初在kai 决定结婚找他们商量的时候精神状态真的很差，但是更奇怪的是他当初结了婚之后也没好多少。牵扯这方面的事情，大家也不好开导没法说，再加上kai整个人也闭口不谈，久而久之他慢慢缓过劲来了，大家也就放心了就没再提了。

但即使是这样，反倒叫大家藏在心里的好奇越来越重，甚至是连最年长的金珉锡和金俊勉都好奇的不行，但是看着金钟仁闭口不谈，藏的死紧的样子，也就只是把好奇心藏起来，想着终于有一天他们会见到的。

然后他们今天就见到了。

“就是就是啊，金开你可真是不够意思，一直藏到今天才把妻子带过来给我们见，还是不是好兄弟了！”朴灿烈第二个动作，直愣愣的就冲着坐在沙发上的张一心过去。

“你好，我想见你很久啦，黑钟当年都瞒着我们。我是朴灿烈，姐姐可以直接叫我灿烈啦，你就是蕾伊姐姐吧！我之前在电视上看过你的，我超喜欢你的！姐姐长得真的很漂亮！”

“我我我！我是边伯贤，直接叫我伯贤吧，或者我更喜欢姐姐叫我‘白白’啦！蕾伊姐姐我好喜欢你的，真的好漂亮啊！你看你看我和你一样也是下垂眼呢，我是不是很可爱！”

“……. 你们好，我是张一心，你们叫我蕾伊也可以的。很抱歉这么冒昧的突然拜访，最近我们在录节目，钟仁叫我、我就来了……..”

“滚滚滚，滚远点，一心怒那是我的妻子啦，你们这么殷勤干嘛！信不信我捶你们！” 金钟仁又一把把站起来打招呼的张一心拉坐在沙发上，一脸凶相的冲着几个大献殷勤的几个龇牙咧嘴。

“啊呦呵，金开你这是怎么对待我们的，我们可是你的哥！”

“钟仁….” 张一心有些不赞同的站起来拉了拉金钟仁的衣角。

“哼 ——！” 金钟仁不爽的鼓着嘴巴，没好气的瞪了一眼一瞬间向张一心‘扑过去’的一群人，心里呕得要死，抱着双臂紧紧的挨在张一心旁边生闷气。

“钟仁…….” 张一心有点惶恐的和热情的成员们鞠躬打招呼，这才意识到坐在自己身边的金钟仁气了好一会儿了。她有些忐忑的低声叫了一下金钟仁的名字，虽然张一心现在没有那么怕金钟仁了，但是心中却还是多少有点畏惧，她小心的碰了碰金钟仁的手臂。

“我带了吃的过来，你想不想现在吃一点……？” 张一心看到金钟仁终于转过头来看自己了，这才小心翼翼的温柔开口道。

“额，你们若是不嫌弃的话，我也带了大家的份……”张一心突然感受到投向自己身上更加热烈的目光，温柔的开口道。

“不嫌弃不嫌弃，我都要饿死啦！” 

吴世勋一下子就笑开了，他们这几天忙得要死，也没法聚餐饭吃的也不规律。他开心的露出一个奶笑，语气中都透露出一股子软软的奶气。吴世勋第一眼看到张一心就觉得很喜欢，她又温柔又漂亮，有温软的下垂眼和深深的小酒窝，离得稍微近了还能闻见她身上好闻的奶油香草的甜蜜味道。

吴世勋觉得若不是黑钟这个家伙下手早，自己肯定是要忍不住也想下手的。而且不只是自己，队里都是韩国人，大家的关系很好三观审美也都很像，所以大家的理想型说实话都蛮像的。

真是的，黑钟运气真是好。吴世勋闷闷的撅了一下嘴，下意识的冲着金钟仁翻了个小白眼。

“那我……” 张一心看到其他人都雀跃的点头，眼中迸发出的亮光都忍不住了，心中的紧张稍微缓解了些许。

“都愣着干嘛，难道还要我怒那亲自把饭盒子都送到你们面前吗！”

金钟仁没好气的冲着这一大群‘嗷嗷待哺’的‘饿狼’们说道，要不是现在算是节目录制中了并且张一心还在他不好发作，他真的是想搞他们。别以为自己不知道他们心里在想什么，都一起出道相处了多久了，一个眼神一个动作他金钟仁就知道他们在打什么注意。

“姐姐、姐姐，你都做了些什么呀，闻着好香啊！”

“对啊对啊，这些都是中国菜吗？”

“我们能就现在直接吃吗？”

张一心做了很多东西，花了她一下午的时间费了很大功夫。用空气炸锅做的鸡肉和薯条，油盐用的少，很适合要管理身材但是又想满足口腹之欲的爱豆们。用低卡的木糖醇酸奶做的酸奶冰淇淋，上面撒着细碎的坚果和水果干。用新鲜柠檬和百香果兑着蜂蜜做出来的水果茶，还有各种时令水果，张一心都仔仔细细的把皮都拨开切好，甚至是连橙子的白色脉络都拨的干干净净。当然最花费时间的就是张一心整整熬了一下午的筒子骨汤，只放了菌类和和小节的玉米，汤水熬的很浓是浓郁的奶白色，筒子骨里面的骨髓流了出来，很鲜美。还有龙虾炒饭，张一心是个正宗的湖南人，炒龙虾还是比较拿手的，便把龙虾炒了炒让浓郁的汤汁都渗入到肉里，最后在炒进米饭里面。当然还有她自己最爱的辣椒炒肉了，不过因为这道菜略有些辛辣，不是很适合爱豆们，于是就做的没那么多。

张一心简单的介绍了下自己都做了什么，便招呼着他们开始吃东西。张一心打开大大的保温桶，小心的给他们所有人成上有些滚烫的汤水。张一心看着这群孩子们满足的吃着自己做的吃食，内心产生了久违的愉悦感。她很久没有像这样给后辈们做饭吃了，这些成员们最大的也比自己小一岁，在自己看来都是后辈，都是弟弟们。她是独生子女家庭，再加上性格温柔会照顾人，遇见比自己小的都会习惯性的呵护。

“你们这群小崽子，等会儿还打不打歌了，都给我少吃点儿，等会儿上了台肚子一个个都凸出来了怎么办？”

“什么呀经纪人哥，你要是也想吃蕾伊怒那做的饭就直说好吧，用不着这样敲打我们吧，我们这几天都吃的什么啊今天这样的才叫饭好吗？”

“就是就是，都听见你肚子叫的声音了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我还看见哥忍不住咽口水了呢。”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿，我要全都吃完，就是不给哥吃！”

“哇你们这群没良心的小崽子们，我们天天劳心劳力的带你们，你们就是这么对我的？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，经纪人哥生气起来的样子真的好丑啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你过来，看我打不死你！”

张一心看着他们闹闹腾腾的说笑打闹，时不时的还要拉着自己说话夸自己几句，同时还要调侃几句金钟仁的黑历史和干过的糗事。张一心不自觉的被他们，尤其是边伯贤、朴灿烈和吴世勋这几个调皮鬼，带出来好多不自觉的开心的笑，带出来脸侧深深的酒窝，脸蛋也连带着泛出淡淡的粉红。

“没关系的，经纪人哥你要是不嫌弃的话就请随意吧，我带的比较多，应该是够的。”

“怒那，你和我出来一下。” 金钟仁一把拉过招呼着工作人员们的张一心，黑着一张脸眸子黑沉沉的。带着不容反抗的意味拉着张一心到一个没什么人的角落。

“……钟仁，你怎么了？” 张一心被吓了一大跳，战战兢兢的被金钟仁一把按在墙上。她不敢看金钟仁，被抵在墙上的手颤抖着紧握成拳头。

“怒那，你今天很开心吧。” 金钟仁面无表情的压着张一心，重重的鼻息落在张一心敏感的耳侧。他低沉着眼眸，有一下没一下的亲吻着她小小的耳垂。

“他们都很喜欢怒那你呢，我也能感觉出来，怒那你也很喜欢他们吧，都冲着他们笑了那么多次呢。怒那笑起来真的很好看，怒那好久都没这么对着我笑过了呢。”

“钟仁…..” 金钟仁的声音低沉压抑，张一心看不到他的表情，但是她开始感到有些害怕了。

“我好嫉妒啊，怒那给他们做了那么多好吃的，温柔的和他们说话，对着他们笑。我真的好嫉妒啊，甚至嫉妒的想永远把怒那关在家里。怒那那么好那么漂亮，感觉每好像每个人都想把怒那从我的身边抢走呢…….”

“我……….”张一心听见金钟仁的这一番话，害怕只想往后面缩，但是身后却是冰冷的墙壁和金钟仁垫在自己后脑宽大的手掌，她无处可逃。

“怒那，我要怎么做，你才能再喜欢我一点，不要怕我呢……” 金钟仁感受到张一心抗拒着害怕着自己的动作，他颤抖着身子，慢慢的蹲下来，手臂却是紧紧的禁锢着张一心不可盈盈一握的腰，脸埋在她温热柔软的小腹上。

“……..哎。” 张一心本来想推开金钟仁的，但是她突然被自己腹部透过来的温热的液体弄得一愣，想要推开他的手终于缓缓的覆在金钟仁的头发上。

“钟仁，如果这样可以让你高兴一点的话，就这么做吧。”


	6. 同床异梦（6）

主持人1: 欢迎大家收看《同床异梦》第二期，大家有没有很想我们呀？

主持人2: 你在胡言乱语些什么，没有人想你，大家明明都是在想kai和lay这对‘熊兔夫妇’吧！

金钟仁：哎呀，前辈们不要这样，我都不好意思啦。

女嘉宾1: 啊哈哈哈，kai这还不好意思啦呢，那天你和一心的消息一出来，立马就上了热搜的头条呢，大家最关注的就是你们啦。

男嘉宾1: 真的是，kai可真不愧是天团exo的超级爱豆呢，这个关注度，真的绝了！

女嘉宾2: 我记得那天，光是随着节目里你们做问答就连连不断的顶上了好几条热搜呢，真的可以说是国民大热的夫妻了。

金钟仁：我是真的没想到大家会这么的关注我们。谢谢大家对我们的支持和祝福，我们都有会好好看大家都留言的！

主持人1: 好啦，废话不多说，我们现在就开始新一期的节目吧！

主持人2:开始！

\--------《同床异梦 · 熊兔夫妇》------------

字幕：清晨的第一缕阳光已经洒进来了，让我们看看熊兔夫妇起床了吗？会不会还在床上赖着呢？

“唔嗯….”

宽大的双人床上只有一个小小的鼓包，看的出来只有一个人在躺着。厚厚的被子被拉过头顶，只能看见如同瀑布的青丝从枕头上面稍微露出来一点。

这时，一只细白瘦弱的小手突然从被窝里面伸了出来，左探探，右摸摸，终于从旁边的床头柜上摸到了手机。

被子突然被掀开，张一心顶着一头被自己揉的有点乱的头发，懵懵的从床上坐了起来。一双兔子眼因为困意显得更加的下垂，眼皮双的很厉害，还带着些许晶莹的生理泪。

字幕：哈哈哈，是睡晕了的蕾伊呢，猜猜看看我们的小熊丈夫在哪里呢？

张一心穿着暗紫色的丝绸睡袍，随着她起身的动作带子稍微有点散开了，露出了藏在衣服下面消瘦的锁骨和白皙的皮肤。一头瀑布似的黑发随意的披散在身后，踩着软乎乎的小兔子拖鞋走到窗户边，拉开厚厚的遮光窗帘。

“唔，好、刺眼….”

张一心呢喃了一句略带有些许乡音的中文，稍微眯起因为强烈阳光而不适的惺忪睡眼，转过头惊奇的发现床头摆着的轻松熊保温杯。

弹幕：

我去，不是我说，蕾伊姐姐真的是天使下凡吧，这也太美了吧….

天呐，就连刚睡醒还是最邋遢的时候都像是仙女一样，我实名柠檬精了！

姐姐好白啊，简直是白的发光，就连不小心从被子里面伸出来的膝盖和手肘处都是粉红色的，我….

接着楼上说，我有一个大胆的想法。

前面的给我住脑，虽然我也有相同的想法，但是我们不能对不起我们妮妮！

对不起，我还是选择对不起wuli妮妮吧。。。

叛徒！平时把妮妮当儿子、男票看也就算了，怎么现在都开始yy人家的老婆了！？

就是就是，这届的粉丝简直太过分了！ps. 组团偷蕾伊我先报名占坑。

楼上带我。

+10086.

啊！我猜这一定是钟仁给蕾伊泡的温水！这熟悉的轻松熊小杯子！

呜呜呜，我们妮妮长大了，都知道不睡懒觉给怒那泡水喝了，感动…..

泡水怎么了，蕾伊怒那我偷自行车养你，天天给你洗衣做饭，给你煲鸡汤，想吃什么吃什么，想怎么花钱我都给你买，可不可以嫁给我！

哇，那你估计是得偷了全世界的自行车，才能比得上我们妮吧。

兄弟好志气，人最重要的就是要有梦想。

楼上上上举报了，过分啦啊！

换个新号重新表白，蕾伊嫁我！

啧，一个个的都这么过分了吗？人家才结婚没几年你们就这么撬墙角，忘了开头kai说他都会有好好看评论吗，一个个这都想上天了？

哦，对不起啊钟仁xi，我错了，下次还敢。

还敢+n。

字幕：小熊丈夫在哪里呢？镜头转转转，咦？居然是在厨房呢！不知道给心爱的妻子做了什么美味的早餐？

“钟仁，你这是。。。？”

张一心看着一大堆被喷糊了的五花肉，和四散纷飞的锡箔纸碎片，目瞪口呆的看着混身狼狈的金钟仁。

“怒那….我，我只是想给你做饭，不知道怎么回事，就成这样了…..”

金钟仁灰头土脸的委屈道，被张一心惊呆的表情弄的恨不得钻进地缝里面，不敢看她的同时，却又忍不住的想看看她的表情，希望她没有生自己的气。

“….算了，还是我来做早饭吧。”

张一心无奈的舒了一口气，手脚麻利的取过挂在一旁的围裙给自己系上，开始收拾‘一地鸡毛’的厨房流理台。

“怒，怒那…”

金钟仁委屈极了，明明是喷枪自己不听话的，自己什么都还没来得及做，一转眼就发现肉被烤的黑糊，锡箔纸都被点燃了，都是喷枪的错！

“我，我….唔。”

金钟仁手忙脚乱的给张一心腾地方，一米八多的男人此时笨手笨脚的像一只行动笨拙迟缓的月熊。本来还想给张一心系一下围裙带子，却发现她早就手脚麻利的自己系好了；想着提醒她帮她扎一下乌瀑般的长发，却发现根本来等不及自己动作，张一心自己一个顺手一挽就弄好了。

唔，怒那真好看，随手扎的头发都好看。

金钟仁三步一回头，又是委屈又是不舍的看着张一心娇小的背影，一边委屈一边在内心舔狗着，这才算是出了厨房。

金钟仁有些落寞的往餐厅桌子边一坐，抬头一瞥发现了被张一心随手放在桌子上的轻松熊保温杯。这是金钟仁今天早上特意赶在张一心醒之前起来，泡给她的蜂蜜水。金钟仁知道昨天晚上张一心和自己一起睡，绝对没有睡好，所以才想着给她泡水喝，顺便也是想暗戳戳的表现一下自己。

平时两个人都是分房睡，因为自己繁忙的行程两人还真是不常见面，就是好不容易自己挤出时间回来了，看着张一心的样子，金钟仁也不好总是强迫她和自己怎样。金钟仁常常凌晨回来，暗戳戳的站在张一心的床边偷偷看她，小心翼翼的拉开张一心喜欢盖着头睡的被子，温柔的抚摸她的头发，在她的额头和嘴唇上留下濡湿眷恋的亲吻，再轻手轻脚的回自己的客房睡觉。

早起起来，给自己心爱的妻子提前泡一杯蜂蜜水，多浪漫呀。这是金钟仁爸爸和妈妈之间约定俗成的多年习惯，不知不觉在金钟仁心里也形成了。平时总是没机会，这次，总是可以实践一下了吧！

然而当金钟仁把被子拿到手里，打开发现里面的量基本没怎么变的时候，脸上的表情是真的忍不住了，一瞬间变得有些凶狠，摄影机没有拍到，只是拍到了他的刘海和低垂的眼眸。

金钟仁透过厨房的走道，紧紧的盯着张一心纤瘦的背影，捧着水杯的手指狠狠的收紧，黑沉的眼眸，不知道在想些什么。

金钟仁愤懑的往自己的嘴里灌水，却不成想被甜的发齁的蜂蜜水差点儿呛的全部吐出来。原来是金钟仁自己第一次做这种事，只是想着蜂蜜放的越多就越甜，没成想是自己傻逼兮兮的加了太多，到了根本没法下咽的地步了，也不能怪张一心不接受自己的好意。

金钟仁想着，却是越来越气，自己什么都做不好，做早饭能烧了厨房，连泡个水也应付不来。

我是不是太没用了，自以为是的对怒那好，但其实只是让她更为难罢了…但是那又怎样，我会更加努力学的，我不会和怒那分开的！

金钟仁定定的看着张一心比起之前似乎更加消瘦一点的背影，在心里坚定道。金钟仁跑到厕所，把根本没法入口的蜂蜜水倒了个干净。重新拿着杯子往里面加热水，一点一点的往里面加蜂蜜，每一次都会自己尝一下，终于弄到了自己觉得合适的地步。

“钟仁，吃饭了。”

张一心端着盛着考三明治的盘子，从厨房出来。金钟仁无视了张一心下意识想要躲避他的动作，伸手将并不重的盘子接了过来。

“怒那，这次的蜂蜜水可以喝了。”

金钟仁睁着黑沉沉的眸子定定的看着有些发懵的张一心，用着看似撒娇的语气说道。

“….嗯。”

张一心顺着金钟仁的动作，有些紧张的在餐桌旁坐下，接过他递过来的水杯，轻轻的应了一声。当着他的面喝下了他重新冲泡的甜水，颤抖着睫毛看向金钟仁。

“怒那，我去拿别的菜！”

金钟仁这才笑开了，转身走进厨房端碗。

弹幕：

我不行了，我要被kai笑死了，人大早上吃烤肉的啊！

怎么了怎么了，大早上吃烤肉怎么了，我们妮妮爱吃就行！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，实名嘲笑生活十等残废金钟仁，我第一次见有人能把烤肉用的锡箔着都给点着了的人，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

金妮妮：我就是我，不一样的烟火。

是我们妮没错了，这一幕将在我心里永久流传。

港真，我老公要是敢把家里厨房搞成这样，我打爆他的狗头。

同意，完全不能忍。

哈哈哈哈哈哈，要是我老公长成妮妮这样，我还是可以的忍的。

楼上是小姑娘吧，等你结婚了就绝对不会这样想了。 [疲惫的微笑.jpg]

哎呀，蕾伊怒那脾气真好，就连吃惊的表情都那么好看。

楼上这波彩虹屁我是服气的，蕾伊好温柔，也不训妮妮，这种年下宠溺，我的爱❤️

我真的要笑死，看着熊熊这委屈又不舍、一步三回头的样子，真的还是小宝宝吧！

就是，哪像我，绝对是能够上得厅堂下得厨房，能够好好照顾蕾伊的好老公。

楼上又做梦了，快给我叉出去，天天的怎么那么多小号。

哈哈哈哈，我真的笑死了，看见熊熊快被齁死了的表情了嘛？？？

已截图。

哈哈，前一秒还委屈不高兴，下一秒就被自己泡的水给弄成这样，真的笑吐了。

好的，又一个名场面记录。

真的，真没想到妮妮原来在妻子面前是这种傻不拉几的存在，本来还以为是那种年下占有欲超强的霸总风呢！

楼上想多了，还霸总呢，这个人设出道没多久就被妮妮自己给崩了好吗？

哈哈哈，这个顶多算是小狼狗，还是那种生活十等残废的那种。

看我看我，我又注册小号回来了！蕾伊怒那，我可会泡蜂蜜水了，选我选我！

抱歉，你又来晚了，我们钟妮争气的把蜂蜜水泡好了呢！ [狗头.jpg]

没错，感觉你还是把全世界的自行车先偷完了再和我们妮妮抢蕾伊姐姐吧。 [滑稽.jpg]


	7. 【�开兴】同床异梦（段子）

话题：为什么女孩越来越喜欢女孩

提问：如题，最近不知道为什么，越看小姐姐越喜欢，感觉她们都好软好漂亮好喜欢。本人女生，交过男朋友的那种，但是最近只想勾搭女孩子，我这是怎么了为什么如此橘里橘气？

回复：

不请自来。说实话我和你的情况一摸一样啊简直，以前都是很关心或者注意那种帅帅的男孩子，但是最近不知道怎么了，感觉女孩子都好可爱，有时候甚至要控制不住洪荒之力想去调戏她们！！！

哦，那楼上退下吧，你的段位没我高，我最近勾搭到了好几个漂亮小姐姐，社交账号都搞到了天天都热聊呢～

哇，我看到了什么，现在都女孩子这是怎么了？

什么怎么了，你们男生懂什么，一个个都是大猪蹄子。

楼上偏激了啊，不要以偏概全啦。不过现在女孩确实越来越喜欢女孩了，我闺蜜现在天天嚷嚷国欠diao，真的是….

国欠diao +1

+10086

+身份证号

都给朕让开，你们都比不过我！本人女生，近期被‘掰弯’，找到了一个胸大腰细的女朋友！就说羡慕不羡慕吧！天天衣来伸手饭来张口，女票温柔好看到爆还对我特别好！

喂，楼上醒醒，你的口水滴到橘子皮上了。

没跟你开玩笑我说真的呢！身上也香香软软的，亲亲的时候也是软软的。

然后她一把把你按在床上并且把你日的喵喵叫。

秀儿一如既往的优秀，总是让朕自卑无比，朕不会做别的，就拿着这传国玉玺给秀儿砸个核桃吃吧。

一言不合就开车，快把这车门焊死了！

啧，我的脑子都有画面了。

继续，别停，往城市边缘开。

鼻血。

你算个pi，我的女票就是蕾伊姐姐那样的，心灵手巧母胎仙女。做饭也贼好吃了，又温柔又漂亮。虽然我俩是跨国同性，我会对她好的，我们在一起辈子！等到我有能力了就立马去国外结婚！

祝幸福。但是女票就是蕾伊型的，梦真的醒醒，好吧？

祝幸福。我常常因为不够优秀而无法与你们为伍。 Ps. 要是蕾伊姐姐能做我对象，管它同性恋还是什么的，用脑壳哐哐为她撞大墙。

这楼真的都是女孩子？我真的吓到了，本来男生竞争就够激烈了，没想到。。。

哈哈哈哈哈，前几天潜入x站看蕾伊姐姐和钟仁的节目cut，底下的评论留言和弹幕简直精彩！

+1。我从来没见到过如此盛大的撕逼场面。

真的，弹幕一片血红就算了。底下本来是零星几个kai的毒唯黑粉在喷，没想到瞬间就被无数楼中楼反怼，中间男饭和女饭还因为都想找蕾伊这样的对象撕起来了，我当时在现场都惊了！

我也....

令我不禁想起了那个拥有无数小号的大佬，先不说那个注册新账号的手速，我就想知道他是从哪搞到那么多真实信息注册账号的。

此题无解，要不说那人是大佬呢，漫山遍野的小号。

在大家竞相争夺蕾伊的时候，我们钟仁却显得如此卑微。

哈哈哈哈哈哈，虽然我是爱丽也是kai铁粉，但是真的是对不起了，我是真的想拐蕾伊！

我！！！也！！！是！！！天知道第二期摄制组拍到刚起床的蕾伊粉粉的手肘和脚踝从软绵绵的被子里面伸出来的时候我是什么感觉！真的我当时第一次懂得‘幻肢硬了’是什么感觉！

啊，太好了，原来不只是我一个女生这么想啊！

我也。。

同。。。

嗯。。。是这样没错。。。

虽然是很对不起妮妮，但是。。。。

哇，一瞬间炸出来这么多潜水爱丽，真的，钟仁真的是要哭了吧！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，媳妇儿虽然娶到手了，却没想到爱丽都‘叛变’了吧！

我觉得差不多得了啊，人家都已经结婚了，这样真的不合适好吧！

楼上别装，别以为我不知道你是‘偷蕾伊小组’聊天群天天开车的那位！

哎呀，掉马啦。

哈哈哈哈哈哈，在线翻车，笑死。

哇，真的，现在的女生都好阔怕，瑟瑟发抖。

组的群号给我发一个呗，我也想看车！

暴言暴语。

群号已私。

我也求加群！没想到还能在这找到组织！！！

我也留名！

那个。。。。

那个啥，大家收敛一下呗。。

enmmmmmm，上热搜了。。。。

完了，我真实的样子岂不是。。。

啧，不怕，哥哥最近忙回归打歌呢看不见。

你这么一说我就放心了，第一次感觉哥哥们最好越忙越好。

哇，我们妮真的，阿尔卑微本卑。

 

zdklin：呵呵，我看见了。

 

热搜：

#金钟仁回复

#阿尔卑微本卑

#爱丽世纪翻车现场

#女粉丝真实的样子是怎样的

#金钟仁好惨一男的

#金钟仁女粉丝抢爱豆老婆

#为什么女孩子越来越喜欢女孩子


End file.
